Changing Seasons of Life
by Hydra no Mago
Summary: "Life's journey takes us through the seasons of change." An entry by Arthur to lament his husband Alfred's death and to move on with the seasons. (USUK/ AlfredXArthur. Hetalia human AU. Angst warning. Mainly fluff, thus rating.)


**This story is based off of Arthur's POV. Needless to mention this is his small entry on his feelings about Alfred's death.  
PS: Based off a true story.**

* * *

**Changing Seasons of Life**

A month before I left home, I went with a couple of friends to the cemetery where my husband and our colleagues were laid to rest six feet under muddy patches of grass and a slab of stone.

As I gazed upon my husband's picture engraved on his elaborate tombstone in the shape of an angel, I said a silent prayer and poured out my heart to him. I told him that I had finally decided to move to the United States to live with our children in California. Tears welled up in my eyes at the thought that it would be some time before I could visit his grave again.

It was a cool day after some light rain, a normal occurrence during my lifetime in London, and as I tilted my head towards the cold grey sky, I could almost hear his voice saying: _"Arthur, go and be happy with our kids. You've been a great husband and a father, as I always said you would! Thank you for taking care of me during my illness and whole bunch of times before that. I'm sorry that I can't hug you right now, but I'm always with you in spirit. You shall remember me in your prayers, and I shall answer them whenever you call me. I love ya babe!"_ And I felt strangely at peace with the world, even though my husband sounds like an idiot, whether in life or in death.

We also offered prayers to our colleagues, a number of whom I had close ties with. How I missed our tête-à-tête, and I wonder when my turn is up, will I meet them? Will I see them again while I am admitted entrance by St. Peter or while I await torture in the lines of hell.

My children left home two decades ago, and have now settled down in California. I am sure they would welcome me warmly with arms wide open and enjoy my feeble, old company.

"Father, we'll be happy to have you with us, and if you ever feel California is not the place for you, you can always return home," my daughters' words rang in my ears, buzzing like an angry bee.

I shall always remember with fondness the many farewell lunches and potluck parties which friends had organised to wish me bon voyage. Everyone assumed I would be happy in the US, so much so that the two words 'Be Happy' were imprinted into my mind.

How do I define happiness? To me, everyone – rich and poor alike – deserves happiness.

I got married in the late 1950s. Life was simple then. My husband and I rented a small room from a landlady who decreed that lights had to be off by 10 p.m. sharp. No cooking was allowed, so Chinese takeout was usually the option. Back then, everyone struggled to eke out a living. My husband and I worked hard to make ends meet. We were blessed to have adopted two wonderful girls, making our happiness multiply manifold.

How time has passed me by. Now the children are all grown up, and have their own careers to pursue. Like most couples, my husband and I had our ups and downs, but we remained true to each other for more than five decades. We kept our marriage vows of 'until death do us part', no matter how much we were ridiculed in the past or the present for being the same sex.

My husband's passing left a void in my life. The silence in my apartment was deafening. On listless days, I loved to look out the window as the bustle of streets below often stirred me out of my quiet reverie. I basked in the warmth of the listless conversations from the streets and the occasional sunshine of London whose rays filtered through the window panes; it lifted my spirits.

Often my gaze fell on the little sparrows flying hither and thither looking for crumbs on the ground. I am thankful I no longer need to worry where my next meal is coming from. Indeed, I am grateful for the many blessings bestowed upon me. Life has been kind to me. Perhaps much too kind until it deemed that I was leading a life quite unfair to others as I had all that I wanted, and decided to take my husband from me.

And now, as I stand by the window of my elder daughter's house, across the pond from the land I used to call home, I know a new chapter in my life has begun just as another closes. Though I look forward to my future with unbridled excitement, my heart also aches for family members and friends I left behind. The bond we've built over the years will continue to bind our hearts together across national boundaries.

Happiness comes with contentment, and contentment flows from a heart filled with gratitude. Yet, I think my husband's explanation of happiness is best in its definition: " Happiness is not found, happiness is experienced. "

Life's journey constantly takes us through seasons of change.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Hope that this story has caught your fancy.  
Any requests can be sending me a PM or by messaging me on FB by the same name. **


End file.
